


[art] Sympathy for the Devil - Fanart

by teyla



Series: Art by teyla [1]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Fanart, M/M, Sickfic, for a fic by, general post-explosion disheveledness, peter capaldi without eyebrows, wishwellingtons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: Fanart for wishwellingtons' fic "Sympathy for the Devil".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie and Malcolm as described in the final chapter of “[Sympathy for the Devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/547243/chapters/974355)”, a truly wonderful Jamie/Malcolm fic by wishwellingtons. Go and read it; it will make your life better.
> 
> “ **Jack Sparrow’s bald, dead cousin** “ // “ **a psychotic chimney sweep enjoying a military coup** “

Done in Photoshop CS5 with a Wacom Tablet and a pencil brush by slcnaz.


End file.
